Snow Princess
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: A story from an American pilot, who made the Christmas dream come true. In the wake of heart, love arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**Syrup X Urara! FOLLOW!**

 **A story tell by another person...**

* * *

#####

December...

Syria

My name's Jeffrey Kazakoff, and I am a pilot of the United States Air Force. Since we began to fight against the Islamic State, we have made over 2.800 air strikes.

As you know, I was born in Novosibirsk, but I moved to Seattle when I was 4. And currently, I was flying into the Syrian sky... 6 US aircrafts and 6 Russian aircrafts flew together.

I have been a pilot since 2 years ago, but this was just my first mission from outside the United States.

"Okay! Repeat! Red Fox 1 calls Red Fox 4, do you hear me?"

"Yes. What about Russian squadron?"

I was Red Fox 4 that day...

"They are here with us! Our target... is here! Aleppo!"

"A secret ISIS militant air base..." I wondered why. I asked my partners about the base which was founded. It was really close to Turkish border, but Turkish military did nothing!

"Снег белый 7 звонков Red Fox 4, вы готовы?" ( _Snow White 7 calls Red Fox 4, are you ready?_ )

"Снег белый 7, мы готовы!" ( _Snow White 7, we are ready!_ ) I can speak Russian through my Russian background. And I have my religion: a loyal Orthodox Church.

This was a total cooperating mission between Russian and American forces in order to ruin the ISIS' domination in Aleppo. The British force had bombed Hama, French and Australian forces bombed South Syria, well, handling it for us.

"ATTACK!"

#####

 **No one POV:**

The ISIS base was actually a former Syrian military base until the ISIS militants conquest. The fact was, the Kurds needed to advance to Aleppo, but ISIS seemed to fortify their fortress heavily.

"هاشم! الخروج والتحقق من السماء!" ( _Hashim! Get out and check the sky!_ )

A man named Hashim went out, and he saw nothing but stars. However, just 5 seconds later, he heard the noise...

"الانتظار، وأن..." ( _Wait, is that..._ )

He only heard that noise for a while until something dropped into his position, making a huge blast...

" **BOOOOOOOOOM!** "

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

"ATTACK!"

All 12 aircrafts bombed Islamic State's force. Because of its location, the Russians must do this fast before Turkish aircrafts arrived. Although it was midnight...

"Bomb them gentlemen!"

I bombed them too. So far, I saw them using some rockets, but they could hit no jet after all. They shot into the sky. ISIS militants were in deep trouble.

"Yeah hoo! Keep bombing man!"

From a military base in Italy, I could hear some of the leaders and commanders here. Notably General James Howard, General Andrew Eggmond, British Baron van Dora and their friends. They were watching our moves.

"Now, show that Russia and America are not weak countries!"

More bombs dropped, more ISIS deaths. Wow! I couldn't imagine how happier than that. According from Russian profiles, these ISIS militants were highly trained and their origins were mostly from Syria, Iraq, Kuwait, Tunisia and Central Asia, notably Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan. So this result could be accepted.

"Now on the ride! Red Fox 5, Snow White 10, Snow White 9, here we come!"

We bombed them more. It was awesome. Nearly Christmas so we could not allow more terrorists, especially after what happened to Paris.

"KILL!"

Bombing and bombing, man, good! After over 5 minutes, all of the base was 98% destroyed, all the ISIS militants was found not alive! So we decided to go back home.

"We have done it, thank you Russian comrades!"

"Мы ждем вас, американцев." ( _We are waiting for you, Americans._ )

However, I had a bad feelings...

...

...

...

While we were leaving Aleppo and returning to our bases, suddenly we heard some voices. I would realize it first: Turkish jets. 4 Turkish jets!

"You have violated Turkish air space! Repeat, you have violated Turkish air space!"

WHAT? We did not know! So far, the United States had a military base in Incirlik, so technically they were talking to the Russians. But this time was difficult. We tried to contact, but they claimed that they could not distinguish American and Russian jets.

"We are the US Air Force! Damn it..."

"But this is too dark to realize. Please go out of Turkish territory in 10, 9, 8..."

" **DAMN THESE TURKS! What a stupid and vile people! Should have nuked this filthy nation and return back Istanbul to Greece!** " My partners got angered, as the squadron began to leave. But I was not fully understanding it...

"Wait, what happened?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, RED FOX 4 OUR YOU WILL BE..." They yelled into my radio. Soon, I realized that the Turks would shoot down my jet, so I had to leave. But too late to realize.

"Yeterince! Ateş başlayalım!" ( _Enough! Let's start firing!_ )

They fired their missiles. However I quickly escaped three of them when they headed to my jet in three different route, touching on and exploded. The last one, I must use my anti-air missile to destroy it. As when I was a young boy, I loved playing hazard.

"Damn you Turks, you act to your NATO counterpart like that?"

Now I was flying into Hatay province, a dispute territory between Turkey and Syria. I quickly flew up and waited for a time... I knew this actions meant I had lost entire of my squadron.

"Greetings from the United States of America and Russian Federation!"

I drove my jet into the back of two Turkish jets. At first, I did not want to destroy them, but I had... touched into a wrong button. Missiles!

"Uh oh!"

Two of them released from my jet, and... KABOOM! All of two Turkish jets were destroyed by... American jet! This was not good. Near Hatay, a Turkish military base maintained here...

And they heard it, they began to send more jets as their anti-jet weapons active! They shot into the sky so I have to be in chasing round.

"God damn!"

As a Russian, I never forgave for what the Turks have done to Russian pilots; but as an American? I don't know!

Then I fired into a Turkish anti-air weapons. BOOM! One of them was destroyed! BOOM! Another one... Lol! I was really getting mad. But hell, I must go back to Italy before they accused the US...

...

...

...

Surprising! My jet felt like to be erected. So I found that... I was hit! By an anti-jet! It was burning and getting bad, but I finally left Hatay and Turkish territory!

"Oh no!"

I did not want to call help because it was too ridiculous! So I decided to enter to Greek territory. I tried to call help but the Greek officials seemed to be...

"I need a request from Greece! Please let me put my jet down in an allowed air base!"

The Greeks however, did not respond. I did not know what to do. But my jet began to burn... meanwhile my speed was very fast. I crossed into Greece, moving toward Athens. I could not stop!

"WOW OH MY GOD!"

I could yell that! Yeah...

...

Now I must leave this position...

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

"Damn, only 5 of our jets returns! WHERE IS THE LAST?" General Howard angered.

"This is not good." Dora-the-Kid smelt unlikely story. After Paris, he decided to join against ISIS and will kill all of them with no mercy! Nikov, his friend, however said nothing.

"Russia reports that all of their jets returned safety, meanwhile? We lost one! AND I KNOW IT WAS NOT DESTROYED!"

"Sorry, but... he must be somewhere else. I will try!" Some of their pilots worked hard to recontact with Jeffrey... But Nikov, who talked through Internet, did not feel okay on it...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Greece

I was heading to the North of Greece. Northern Greece seemed to be colder and wet... Winter, right. In Northern Greece winter is exist!

"Oh dear, well, God damn it! Engine is burning! I can't hold anymore! I must stop!"

I decided to stop the jet but I needed to find a special runway. But nothing was founded here except a small town! No way! I must be ready for a crash... because my engine had started to exploding...

"Boom, boom..."

"NO NO NO NO..." I yelled for a while until my jet...

...

...

...

#####

 **No one POV:**

Ptolemaida, Greece

A yellow-haired girl was here. She was walking on the street singing Christmas song...

"La la la la la..."

She looked Asian and European mix. And she felt happy with Christmas...

"Syrup, oh Syrup! Do you be here?"

Later, some people talked. In Greek! They were talking something. She had to know. Then she headed into the sky...

"Wait, a burning fly?"

She did not understand much...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Of course the US Force will accuse me for "escaping". Damn it! I am not an escapee, but look what happened...

"Oh shit..."

...

...

...

...

...

Finally, I crashed into a forest near the town. But the jet was fine, with some damage. Total damage could be accounted into 35%, heavy for me!

"Shit!"

At least I was not killed. Due to the burning, I must choose an emergency way: heading into the forest nearby. The crash hit killed trees and trees, making my jet could not fly for a while... not good. I could fix it, but this time...

"Oh dear. I have to leave now!"

So... I left my jet. But I would never think, one day, this crash could bring me a story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter will include Urara!**

* * *

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

Hi, my name is Urara! Well, today, I and my friends are having vacations in Greece! Ptolemaida was our destination.

And I was walking on the street. 2 days later Syrup will return from Athens. He was having business with Coco...

I was singing Christmas song then suddenly a burning fly happened. I guessed it was a plane, but nobody sure...

"Is this fine?"

They watched for a moment then I moved away. I did not want to cause problem with anybody however, I received a phone call from... Syrup! He called me...

"Hi Syrup!"

...

"Okay, when you go back?"

...

"Uhh... why?"

...

...

...

...

...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Damn, my jet was badly damaged. 35%! I could fix a small jet, but a medium jet like this one? Dear, this is a brand new Lockheed Martin jet.

"Oh shit..."

Lucky for me, the ground was still long enough for me to fly out from the hill, but right now I need something to fix. So I decided to put all of my helmet, my stuffs, except my money, my only Israel's Barak SP-21, and a knife, so I could easily enter into the population of the city. As I knew far from this place, it sounds familiar...

"Well, let's move!"

I moved on, and on. I got into outside from the scene of the town. This small town, wow, beautiful...

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I was shocked about Syrup answer. Now, the only thing in my face was...

...

...

...

I... I was... my eyes could not even hold a single water...

...

...

...

"Γεια σου, το κορίτσι κλαίει;" ( _Hey, is the girl crying?_ )

"Αυτή πρέπει να είναι αφού κανείς να γιορτάσουμε για τα Χριστούγεννα." ( _She must be having no one to celebrate for her Christmas._ )

"Ή ότι δεν έχει γονείς;" ( _Or she doesn't have parents?_ )

I did not care what were they talking. That day, I was so upset. How? How could Syrup... My father could not join with me because he was in France, my friends would have their own parties... only me... only me...

Too shocked, I ran away, ran out of Ptolemaida. I wanna forget everything, even my shocks...

...

...but I hit into a man...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I was wondering why, so I went down. I could not speak Greek, except for Russian, English, Portuguese and Spanish. You knew that...

So I tried to find any stores. But who spoke English in this town? I was seeking then I got a hit from a small girl...

"Ayah!"

I stood up after losing balance for just a few second. Then I looked the girl. She had yellow-haired, tie two sides, and really shy... But the more thing I saw, was...

...her tears.

"Crying?"

She did not respond. Instead, she continued to run away. I did not know, why? I did not care either. If I am an Algerian that doesn't mean I will care more on her story!

"Huh?"

But I still looked back until I continued to find a place to relax before more trouble come...

...

...

...

Sorry, I must have to enter in some store...

...

I had taken a moment to talk with an owner, as I want only those things: a hammer, two screwdrivers, oils and... a wrench. Sadly, he did not have oils. At least he understood English, so he gave me the last three. Oils, I must find another stores, from then...

"Thanks."

"Well, it caused... 100$. It is very cheap today. Thanks for buying."

"Sure!"

I left the store but I soon realized my last piece of money could be used for seeking a small hotel only. So I seeked it, well, more likely...

Here here here, the United States Armed Forces, I am returning. Ahahahaha... But what hotel? Pssss, for me, this is not so hard. Since I had been living in hotel for over a year when I was a child in Seattle, so I did not feel strange about asking a place. Finally, I got a right choice! Hotel Peter, full name Peter the Great, the first Emperor of the Imperial Russia.

And I was there... for just only 10 minutes walking. As I learnt, the hotel was built by the Russians in 1999, opened in 2000, on the day Russia declared victory over Chechen separatists and returned to Chechnya.

"Haha."

The owner is a Russian Greek, and in here using three languages: Russian, English and Greek. Few years ago, Hebrew and Spanish were added. Lucky!

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

"General, don't be angry. Mr. Rumsfeld..."

"DON'T SAY ABOUT GENERAL RUMSFELD! I AM GETTING MAD NOW! **GET OUT!** "

General James Howard smashed the table as Dora-the-Kid must leave the office. He then asked Dora-nikov:

"This is not my choice!"

"(Why?)"

"After Paris, I returned back to military, advising them! Not just a sheriff, I am also a military servant! But the military today is totally different for what happened 10 years ago! CORRUPTION!"

"(10 years is long enough for a change! You have to accept this!)"

"Yeah yeah yeah, what? What about your Sergei Shoygu?"

"(I am asking his permission to seek Kazakoff's missing jet. The Russians said his jet was last founded near Athens.)"

"Wait... Greece?"

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Entering to Hotel Peter, I first met with some managers and employees. They were very nice to me...

"У вас есть пустой комнате?" ( _Do you have an empty room?_ )

"Да, у нас есть! Номер 401!" ( _Yes, we have! Room 401!_ )

"Спасибо!" ( _Thanks!_ )

I received a room named 401, hopefully it might be fine for me. Until now, I must do it fast. Tomorrow I would go and fix the jet...

When I moved up, I just...

...wait, I, I recognized... the person in the next room...

"What the? The girl who hit me before... in the next room... and... still crying?"

* * *

 _ **Meeting between a professional U.S. pilot and a Cure, cool!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**After it all, might be a story would come through...**

* * *

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Now I knew I was in Ptolemaida, Greece. I was going to room 401 of Hotel Peter, then suddenly I heard something. The crying. I soon found that it was the girl who hit me in the street.

But I could do nothing. Sad...

"Oh dear..."

What' ever. First, I needed to contact to the United States Armed Forces' base in Naples for sure... And I was contacting, through my computer. I brought it, and thanked God, it still safe!

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Inside the office, both of the US' high commanders re-installed the job...

"Damn, after it all, I heard that Turkish Government had accused some of unidentified jets had violated their space, in which Turkey lost 2 jets and damaged in one military base."

"Really?" The military discussion between these Generals had been in tense. Fact! They were asking about the missing pilot...

"Well, this man is Jeffrey Vladimir Kazakoff, from Seattle. He is just 25 on his first mission this year!"

"Sounds Russian!"

"Yes because he moved from Novosibirsk!"

"From Siberia. No need to doubt. By a way the United States of America's ally Turkey, what can you doubt on them?"

"The Russians said ' _Turkey is backing ISIS's oil trade_ '! Damn I guess they are right! Turkey is not a secular country but an Islamic country behind the ' _secular_ ' mask! Through their stupid Ottomanism! NEVER CHANGE!"

"Turkey is our ally. If we condemn them for supporting ISIS, they will create a war against Europe! Although our military is stronger and better than Turkish force, but the war might take over 5-10 years with a lot of casualties! Be careful with your choice."

"We can nuke this stupid Turkey, then we will eat them for Christmas..."

"SHUT UP!"

All of them quarreling about the conflict with ISIS. Fact! Surprisingly, Kid received a phone call...

...

...

...

"Huh? Who is calling?"

Well...

...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Ptolemaida, Greece

I tried to contact, but... no answer. Shit!

"Now, what can I do?"

It was 23:50. I did not want to wake anymore. Instead, I'd go to bed now. Christmas was coming close, so I guessed, this is my freest time of my life. But...

...

...

...

The girl in room 402 did not seem to stop crying. Dear...

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I did not think about this, but now, my room was in a total... waters... I... I could not stop... crying... Why...

...

...

...

The phone call, Syrup... why...

...

...

...

"Hic hic..."

I never thought about it. My face was so isolated, much of tears and pains. Hurt for me so much!

"Why, why..."

I only sat like that, then I fell down into the ground... without notice...

* * *

#####

Next day...

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

24 December...

Plotemaida, Greece

I found myself stucked with it, so I decided to go outside and got ready to fix my jet. First was for my engine!

I secretly went out at four-fourty five, to not make everybody fear. Of course no one knew. But when I went to the hill where I was going to fix the aircraft... suddenly...

...I... I just saw...

"私のサンタさんの夢がある." ( _I have a dream for my Santa..._ )

Sounds like Japanese! I must go and check out, and found that... it was the girl last night! That girl! Encounter many times, I did not surprise, but the only fact: why was she there? I didn't know...

So... I moved aside and silently fixing my jet. I just fixed for over 15... then... 30... 45... Ahhh, it was not so much hurt for my jet. I could finish it before lunch! I would recover it, but I must do it fast...

From then, I was really happy. I would do the best. I just carried a bread, small bread which I took from cafeteria when they were cleaning. I was eating while fixing. So cool... yeah...

...

...

...

"Hi, Sir!"

"Huh!?" Hey, someone said 'hi' to me! I must head back...

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I was singing without a notice then suddenly somebody just 'bang bang bong bong' and 'tweeeet' something. So I decided to watch.

And I saw a man! He wore like a pilot! And more, the plane... looked like a jet fighter... with the flag of America.

"Hi Sir!"

"Huh!?" He seemed to be amazed about me. He then looked me with a cold face: "Step a side, girl!"

"But Sir, I am... am not going to... bother you..." I was too scared, even... I did not know how friendly he is, since I saw a pistol outside his badge. So I wanted to go, he was so scary.

Like a ghost...

...

...

...

"Wait!" He called: "Come back, I am not going to kill you." I stood up and scared for a moment, then, I used my brave to return back...

...but his first question...

...was a surprise.

"So, why you cried last night?"

"It... it... how do you know?"

"Fair enough, girl, please tell me, why? I may help you."

Might be it was the time I got a special aids...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well said...**

* * *

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

My first job was to ask her name...

"What's your name?"

"My name is Urara, Urara Kasugano." She replied. What a cute name and cute face...

"Well, my name is Jeffrey Kazakoff, American high service pilot." I showed myself to her. This was early.

"Nice to meet you Sir!"

"Me too." I smiled: "Welcome to my jet. As you can see, you may not be the only one in this hill."

"So what are you doing here exactly?" She asked me. I did not even know to talk, so my answer was: "Fixing my jet." This was my only answer...

...

Till... she sang a song...

That I did not even want to say...

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I sang in Japanese...

"私のサンタさんの夢がある

私の花を飛ぶようになったが、

もう一度母に会いたいです

しかし、彼女は離れて残って."

( _I have a dream for my Santa_

 _But my flower began to fly down_

 _I wish to see my mother again_

 _But she, left away..._ )

Quickly, it was captured by Jeffrey. The pilot from America showed interest about my voice and my song... He, by somehow, fixed faster and better. He seemed to be in love with the song...

Well, I did not know that, so I kept singing...

...

...

...

Then, when I finished singing, he turned his face back...

"So, nice song. What is this language?"

"It is my new song, I will perform it tonight. But I wanna sing the song with my friends... however..."

Urara, what? Did you know what were you talking? I did not even think I would say this to him, especially when he was not a singer, but just a pilot. However, his answer was very example, and not counting enough...

"So you will sing with your friends... or this is just a folk?"

"Not a folk!" I quarreled! Suddenly I recovered my mouth back. I did not even think about that... as he was still fixing...

...

"It is fine. Okay, after I fix my jet, I will help you." He returned back and saying that... oh my, was this true?

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I did not understand why seeing Urara, I felt... pain for her. She was just still a student. But I heard it like an insist (was I wrong? I don't even know now...)...

...

"Thanks Mr. Jeffrey!" She gave me an invitation: "Please meet me in the opera house of Hotel Peter! At 21:30!"

"Sure sure sure!" I just gave a laugh. However, when I was fixing in Greece, then... what about our comrades?

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Of course in Italy, their GMT is late than a hour to Greece. In the street, Kid had just beaten two Turkish men for trying to rape a girl, looked same like Urara except she could not speak Japanese.

"Yeah, you stupid Turks! I AM AMERICAN AND PROUD!"

"Amerikan domuzlar, lanet olsun, çık dışarı!" ( _American pigs, damn, get out!_ )

Kid did not even care what these Turks want, he only saw them running away from Kid. Dora-the-Kid, former American serviceman in Iraq and Afghanistan, now returned back as a soldier against terrorism. He just thought much on it...

"Turks are just the rubbish of mankind..."

Then...

Dora-nikov called back to him from phone. Kid received a new...

And quickly...

"Huh, really?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody knew what the US military command got, but it must be a surprise...**

* * *

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I got a support from a pilot! Geez, but... did he really know what happened? After all, he is just a pilot of the military...

Oh well, I must get ready. I would return to the Hotel and going to the opera house...

So I could see my friends. They said they would come for me... but not Syrup...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I would say nothing. But I saw the girl, she looked happier after meeting with me. I guessed. Sadly, her face turned silent after she went away...

I did notice that but I only knew that, I must fix enough of the jet before something came bad. I must did everything. It was 9:30 in Greece. Greece, oh Athena, please...

I did not want to hurt your land, so let me get back to the base.

"Ahhh, oils!"

My oil was empty! I knew that! Remember? But I forgot to ask that girl! I should have asked her about oils, might be she know! Now what? I must finish fixing for sure before I return to Hotel. It was too easy to know where was she living: room 402 of Hotel Peter.

I wanted to greet her, again.

"C'mon, this steel bird, go on, go on..."

I did everything to save my beautiful bird. And, I would do that. I announced it!

I did fix for a hour later and...

...

...

...

...

...

"DONE!" You knew that! My father taught me how to fix a machine since I was 5. That was the major affect for me! And the jet was finally fixed, like a brand new! Yes!

I was so happy, more than anything else, the jet was fixed. Not quite damage much than I expected. Now, my last trip was...

"Well, let's find the girl!"

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Naples today got some tiny snows, but it was not enough. However, Christmas feelings still spreaded in all the city. But the affection of the terrorist attack in Paris hunted everybody...

"Dio benedica ogni italiani, Italia e tutta Europa. La pace sarà con voi." ( _God bless every Italians, Italy and all Europe. Peace will be with you._ )

"Saremo al sicuro? Piu ' terroristi?" ( _Will we be safe? Anymore terrorists?_ )

"Non ti preoccupare, Natale di quest'anno, Babbo Natale si fanno regali a tutti voi. Egli non lo farà mai per i terroristi!" ( _Do not worry, this year's Christmas, Santa Claus will give gifts to all of you. He will never do that to terrorists!_ )

About the U.S. military base in Naples, some patrols prepared to make this base like a Christmas party.

"Well done, Matthew!"

But only General Howard. He still waited the new...

"Greece. Where..."

Kid ran into his office, his feeling like he got a big new...

"General, we have a good new!"

"Good new?"

"The jet is founded in Ptolemaida, Greece! It was damaged but not destroyed!"

"Really? So... do you know the pilot of the jet?"

Kid went on silent. He did not even mention that...

"Well..."

"I want him to be alive! If the jet was not destroyed, then, he must be alive in somewhere. Contact to him. I will contact to the Greek and Russian officials."

"Yes Sir!"

Kid just moved out...

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

"..."

"What?"

"Syrup, he..."

"Okay I see... and you will..."

...

...

After a talking, I suddenly realized that nobody knew this is the time. I was so upset about Syrup yesterday, that day I got another blow up. But even painful more... my friends...

...

"Hic hic... hic..."

I just cried alone...

...alone...

...alone...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey..."

"Who is that?" I turned my face... and...

...

"You?"

What a sudden! This pilot had come back! And he was there, putting a box. Must be his box. Did he see I was crying over 10 minutes? It was lunch time... right?

...

"Okay, I see it. I am sorry. Here is your lunch."

He gave me a box, which containing inside mostly breads and hamburger. Typical Americans always love it. They love fast foods...

But he seemed not to eat...

"Eat this, it might help you better."

"Thanks. But... I'm not hungry." I declined his offer. He was very good, but I did not think about it.

However, he insisted me to eat this by anytime. But I still refused to eat. What happened in the phone caused me to stay away, might be...

...want to delay the show...

* * *

 _ **Oh dear, this is not good now...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Seeing the girl like this, I did not really want to eat anymore. Although I am a pilot, I must obey my menu, but this was not a military base, especially... not an American one. I gave her my sandwich, and hamburger, but she did not mention on...

"Okay, so... you cried again?"

"Huh?" She surprised again: "How did you know?"

"I saw the tears on your face." I save a smile: "You are really upset aren't you?"

"Thanks." She said: "Now, I think I should cancel my..."

"No, don't do that!" I convinced... wait, I had convinced a girl? Well, I never convince anyone before...

...so she was...

"Sir, I really wish for it, but..."

...seemed like I couldn't stop: "Don't! I may help you!"

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Finally, ex-Defense Minister Donald Rumsfeld was off the plane. A special cargo plane! He would be in the base, as he got ready to went down...

"Haha, welcome to Napoli!"

"Naples, Sir!"

"Napoli is Naples, in Italian."

U.S. and Italian troops raised a special welcome in the airstrip as General Donald Rumsfeld appeared...

"SALUTE!"

About it, Dora-the-Kid said "welcome" too. But he did feel stressful...

"C'mon, where is the pilot now..."

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Ptolemaida, Greece

I found that I must move onward. I had promised to her, now I must do it...

"Okay, do you want to not be alone? Here! I will take photocopy to your posters. Then I will go up through the street of the town. Meanwhile, you just re-learn your song."

"What did you mean?" She asked me.

"It means... you just stay here and sing your song! I will do my best, for you!"

"Really... I... I wanna help you too..." She was asking permission to help me, but I decided I could handle it. After all, she was just a young child comparing to an adult pilot.

"Yes, I will!" I gave that promise: "Now, I will introduce you to everyone as soon as possible!" I ran away from the opera house, signing that _he would be back_. I guessed she would feel better...

...from then...


	7. Chapter 7

**Move on, more amazing…**

* * *

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I decided to go out and seek something. Then I used my computer and worked with some employees of the Hotel. They gave me much of their advises about making a poster.

"Thanks for your help, Natalia."

"You are welcome!"

I went out. My poster wrote: " _A special Christmas party, night at 20:00, held in Hotel Peter's opera house!_ " I hoped so… And I did make a good launch…

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

In the city, Mr. Rumsfeld began to talk:

"So, how about operation in Iraq ans Syria?"

"It is fine! We are conquering ISIS' territories."

"It has not done yet. We must take the head of al-Baghdadi!"

"But by how? Al-Baghdadi has disappeared…"

"We need to send a special Delta Squad!"

…

Dora-the-Kid just watched the new…

"Well, well,… you make my day."

"Hahaha…"

"What do you think? Can we start now?"

"Sure. We are sending an aircraft to find your missing pilot."

"See you in Naples."

Kid was talking with Nikov. Fact.

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I started my rally in supporting for the little girl. I voiced my supports in anyway I could.

But I hope they could speak English because I don't know Greek…

I raid for the call…

For her…

"Please, help us for the best Christmas."

It was 24th December! I must do the best. But seemed like everyone was noticing more about their day and their own. I guessed I couldn't do much…

…

…Until…

"Hi Sir, is that…"

"Oh, you are the only one who care on it…"

I just gave a smile, until she represented herself…

"I know her! The girl is my friend! Urara!"

"WHAT?" I turned my eyes: "You know her?"

"Yes. I guess… you are her's chief?"

"No. I am her… friend. A close friend. She was crying so I need to help her!"

"WHAT?" The girl shocked: "Why don'y you tell me? I can help her…"

"If you have a chance… go ahead."

I couldn't do much. I could only hope from her something. Seeing her face, I guessed she knew something about the girl.

"Well…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey! Everyone! Buy one of our donuts and get a free ticket!"

LOL! She did it! Selling donuts to help her friends and… selling tickets…


	8. Chapter 8

**Well well, this help amazed Jeffrey, but Jeffrey, did he know?**

* * *

#####

 **The girl POV:**

Hi, my name is Nozomi Yumehara, and I am Urara's friend! After hearing the strange man's story about Urara, I decided to help her!

"Here, please buy our donuts!"

Some had bought donuts from us. This made me happy.

"YES!"

Meanwhile the white man helped me too. He sold tickets for everyone, using posters as part of his operation.

Well said…

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

Think! Who is she? That was pretty good!

"Please donate!"

I am not a professional seller. But the girl with pink hair had helped me a lot. Thanked for that! I could not even mention something better than that.

Smile…

"Go on, everybody!"

I did my best, just for the little girl with yellow haired. Her name is Urara, right? I guessed…

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

People in Naples celebrated Christmas under high security. Even inside U.S. military base too!

As you could see, Donald Rumsfeld was taking a private meeting.

"Well, Christmas is so beautiful."

"Of course!"

"But why are you so worry?"

"I don't know either…"

General James Howard! Definitely! Being appointed as new commander after General Karet went retired, he knew safety for pilots' rules. So he tried to recover the missing…

"Sir, it is…"

Dora-the-Kid just watched outside…

"Haizzz…"

He knew something did not be like the same…

#####

 **Nozomi Yumehara POV:**

We worked for Urara's dream all day long. Right on, no sleeping, no gathering, only work and work…

"Cheer up, Urara. We are doing the best."

I do not have much talents. But I would do my best. By somehow… I think much on it, and might be… a little depend on it…

"Are you sure you are doing right?"

I asked the white man. He shook his head, prayed that he did right. I saw his actions so I could agree…

Well, we did it all afternoon…

…

…

…until that night come…


	9. Chapter 9

Night...

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

It was 21:45. Oh man, I forgot to ask about oils! So I went to ask the pink-haired girl.

"Hey hey..."

"Yes, Mr.?" She smiled. At least...

"Well, do you have any oils?" I asked her for oils. At least for my jet only. Just need only 30% oils than I could go back to Naples!

So I wished her to know...

...

"Oh, I think..." She almost answered, but suddenly the voice from the yellow-haired girl caused both us to focus on what's wrong inside.

#####

 **Nozomi Yumehara POV:**

So Urara did not delay it! Thanks! How can the God be cruel with her, Urara is a good girl. But now, she still showed up, making me very happy.

"Urara Kasugano! Thank you!"

"Oh, her name is Urara!" It was from the white man. I thought this was his first time to know her name. Guess so!

So I ran inside...

...

...

...

"Ouch!" I got a hit to a strange person. I saw his face and I almost yelled... "Uhhhhh... you are..." But he raised a finger, told me to keep silent until the Santa arrive.

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

The U.S. Armed Forces announced that day would be a relaxing day. All the soldiers went out free and enjoying Christmas together.

Except high commands...

"Well, what a twat! The Russians had to send a squadron to seek anything news from him. Not funny at all!"

"Just because of how dumb he is. Damn!"

"Don't blame for the boy everything. Leave him alone in Greece. Might be now he was seeking a better position to capture the signal. This is military, not a home, he knows that!"

Donald Rumsfeld was talking with his Generals too. As a former Defense Minister, he felt something really bad, so he could hope the Russians would find out, and bring their lost pilot back to the base. Might be have a punishment for him too.

Dora-the-Kid was just talking to Dora-nikov...

"Everything is alright?"

"I don't see his signal!"

"LOL god damn it!"

"Then?"

#####

Ptolemaida, Greece

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I still participated in the show in spite of Syrup's absence. I thought about it, must be a moment for me. I hope he would listen too...

"Really? Are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

It was Coco, not Syrup. Sorry. Coco helped me to make cover. At least, before the show for 2 hours, my friends arrived back, but not Syrup.

Well, I must perform immediately. So I went on...

"It is your time, Urara..."

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Special moment...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Now is the special moment...**

* * *

#####

Ptolemaida, Greece

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

Now, I could not stop anymore. I must perform immediately! So I went on and perform my songs.

Every songs performed by me...

...

...

...

I sang by my best...

In front of many eyes...

I felt like nothing left. I never blamed Syrup, I just... felt... lonely without him...

...

...

...

...

...

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I ran so fast and quick to seek anything called "oils". So I asked a young boy in here...

"Hi..."

He looks tall. And he showed himself that he is Urara's close friend, now that was good for me. Oh, thanked for the pink-haired girl before, I could remember her name.

"Man, do you have oils, immediately?"

I just waited for his answer now...

Then...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, I have oils!"

"YES!" I cheered: "Thanks. What's your name?" He said that his name is Kouji, and I thanked this man. He was a good man.

Then, I asked where. He showed me the room where oils were kept. Awesome! Now, I could return back to Naples for my Christmas! I did not want to stay any longer in Greece. I came and grabbed one before I left this...

...but faced a question...

"Hey, you don't want to watch the concert?"

This question came to my ears. But because of the time, I would say "sorry". Yes, I did. This was really sad. However I would not delay my job, so I came clear that I would leave away. Bye Urara, I missed you so much, my little girl.

You reminded back to my family...

...

...

...

...and I quickly moved out...

#####

22:45

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I was singing before. Singing for my best. It was near 23:00 in Greek time zone. I must be heading for the end of it. I was singing in my heart. Now, I was inside the star room...

"Па, да имамо госта да ради." ( _Well, we have a guest to do._ )

Inside the Hotel, some of them are from Russia, or Serbia, even Greece too. I realized their accents so far.

...

...

...

Suddenly...

"Well, Urara, are you ready? From 23:00, you will have the second! In here, a special person is waiting for you!"

Huh? Special person? I did not know that meaning, but I must say, if I need a chance, than it should be...

...

...

...

...

...

And it was 23:00...


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, the most important moment has arrived…**

* * *

#####

Ptolemaida, Greece

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I went up on the stage. Now, I did not feel alone, for at least. But Syrup wasn't there again…

So what could I do?

"Well, go on…"

I checked again. Suddenly, I remembered to the man who helped me a lot. That pilot…

He was…

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I grabbed my oils and got back to the hill. I missed the girl so much, wonderful girl.

But I didn't have time to mention back. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. I did not want to stay any longer. In a nation that suffered crisis like Greece, the Greeks are still nice people.

I must move away…

"Bye bye, girl. See you one day!"

Then I left as fast as possible. Now, it was the moment for me. I moved into the mountain…

Then, the wind flew…

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

To ask somebody, I… just looked at it. Now, they demanded me to sing. So I sang again. Twice. And no sign of Syrup…

"Where are you?"

I tried to do my best…

…

…I kept singing…

…

…

…

I sang like nothing left behind. In Greece, where the people still suffered from the crisis, my song gave them hopes and joys. I did!

And I could say one thing "I love you". But without Syrup, everything was so boring for me. I got my favorite fans, my friends, Coco, Milk, Nozomi,… yeah yeah, but Syrup did not present himself…

My Christmas felt a bit of empty…

…

…

But it was fine. I got success and now I wanna go somewhere, but my heart still felt hurt…

…

…

…

Well, the concert was about to end…

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I went into the hill…

"Nahhh…"

I saw my jet, I just began to pull enough oils. I must get ready to fly back to Italy…

#####

Urara Kasugano POV:

I left the stage with empty face… I got no soul now… Even everyone cheered me much, I did not see Syrup…

I just cried…

…

…

…

…in the roof…

…

…

…

…

…

…until…

…

…

…

"Urara?"

"Who are you? I don't care…"

I kept crying so I did not realize the voice. But then, I heard a bit…

…

…this voice looked…

…familiar…

…

…

…

…was that…


	12. Chapter 12

**The most beautiful scene has come…**

* * *

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I was wondering, how many members of the military waiting for me. I guessed I would have a punishment, on me.

"Quickly, quickly…"

Yeah, at least I was not killed. That's fine, but I thought much about it…

"Hurry, I need time…"

I did the best…

#####

Naples, Italy

 **No one POV:**

The U.S. Air Base reported that the jet was not destroyed but the pilot was missing. General Howard hid it to not scare Mr. Rumsfeld.

"Damn, well, this is okay. Christmas will be in 1 hour, in Italian time."

"What about others?"

"Well…"

In another place, Dora-the-Kid put the phone and asked:

"So what happen now, Russia?"

"Not your business!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, what' ever…"

Kid did not know much for that. He felt bored and unhappy. This Christmas might be a ton of problem. Think!

…

He just shut the phone down… and looked…

1 hour left in Italian GMT…

#####

Ptolemaida, Greece

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

I heard this voice, and I believed it was a very… difficult song…

"I like your song. May I… help you?"

"Is that…"

I looked my eyes back to the left. It was… unbelievable! Syrup! He… he was just standing on me…

Syrup…

"Syrup… is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Sorry for being late."

He smiled on his way. He was there. Yes he was… I hugged him, cried so much that I thought he forget me. But he did not.

"So… why are you here?" I asked him…

"Well, this is a long story!" Syrup kept smiling until he grabbed my hand: "C'mon, I have something for you!" He took me very fast, out of the hotel. I did not prepare for it…

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN…"

"Sorry Urara, but this is good for you only…" Syrup kept bringing me like that, as he ran through the street of Ptolemaida! ARGH! I scared the most! He took me…

…

…

…

He jumped in, crossing through the streets, therefore, I almost shocked to death. I just covered my eyes. This is so dangerous!

Nobody wanted that until…

…

…

…

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I put enough of oils. Now, I would enter into my F-16 jet and leave this town. Bye bye Greece!

In some way, I referred this is my most extra-ordinary story. Because only more 50 minutes, I must ready to head back Italy. Why? Christmas in there!

But then I saw a boy jumped into my position…

"WHAT?"

I was just amazed: "What the hell? What are you doing here?" I questioned the boy. He got short hair and he wore an orange clothes.

"I am sorry sir, but I bring a friend to here…"

"Oh, hi!" I just said, but when I realized the girl, I just thought a "hi" was not enough. So I decided to do something…

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"We are going to sing a song in here, for Christmas!"

"Carol?" I guessed.

"Well, not really." He laughed: "But you will know." The boy put the girl whom I knew before into the ground. She opened her eyes and…

"It's you again!"

"Oh, I am going to leave Greece. What about you?"

"I am thinking about singing a song, but I did not expect that my friend would bring me here." She claimed: "He scared me so much…"

"This is fine. So, I must leave now. Can you enjoy it only? You caused me over 10 minutes now." I quickly responded. The world now gets busier and busier, no one likes it but I had no choice. It was time…

"Well, I really feel sorry. Thanks."

I gave a smile, wearing enough of my clothes, prepared for a flight. I would fly back to Italy. Yes. Vatican. In here only! Then, I saw something difference…

…

…

…

…

…

I didn't know…

#####

 **Urara Kasugano POV:**

Syrup brought me here just to meet that pilot? Wow, it would be nice for me…

"Syrup, thanks… I am appreciated… but don't carry me like that remember?"

"Roger that!" He pointed a finger. I looked closer on the hill, seeing stars changing. Christmas, oh Christmas. I almost forgot, Greece now had Christmas! Everyone went into the street to see Santa Claus.

I was very happy right now…

…

…

…

"Hey, Urara!" Syrup came to me: "Do you wanna do something?"

"Well, I…" I did not know how to talk, so I forgot that I have to ask why Syrup come here surprisingly, but Syrup seemed to be closer and closer. He… he would do…

"Please, take a gift from me before you sing a song." He was…

…

…

…his lip…

…

…

…

#####

 **Jeffrey Kazakoff POV:**

I did not sit back. In Greece, Christmas came earlier than an hour. This was why I needed to head back to Italy. A military job was waiting for me!

Before I moved, I just saw the kid… They were… k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Awesome dude! Then, my jet blew up, my engine grew and…

…

…

…

"Merry Christmas, everybody!"

I flew from Greece. My jet left the Greek air space peacefully, as nobody notice it. In the sky, I just missed them…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ho ho ho!"

"Santa!" I watched him in the sky! OMG! Like a typical American, Santa Claus! He was riding on his cycle… You know what I meant…

"Santa, Merry Christmas!"

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas young pilot!"

I am not a kid, but I always felt excited everytime listening about Santa. So here we are, I got out of this place, returned back to Greece. In the peace and quiet… bye bye Land of Gods, hello Pizza…

…yeah…

…

…

…

…

…

And then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I just could not stop thinking about the kids…

#####

 **No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Only more than 15 minutes. In Italy, they were going to sleep but some people welcomed Christmas. The troops just waited the new…

"Well, bye Jeffrey, there will be no Christmas for you…"

Yup, they were disappointed…

…

…

Suddenly, a radar controller called: "Hey, who the hell are you? Please confirm your identity!" Wait, Dora-the-Kid ran off, he saw a jet on the radar…

And the pilot inside answered:

"Well, I am Red Fox 4, first-class private Jeffrey Kazakoff!"

All of them celebrated! He had back! The jet of Red Fox 4'd returned safety. American troops celebrated victory. The flag of the U.S. flew all day to wait for him.

"He had back!"

He finally landed to the ground! All the Americans celebrated together! Winning the battle of time before Christmas, this was the happiest day for them!

So be it, he moved down. Everyone finally could be happy. General Howard breezed for this: what a luck! General Rumsfeld said nothing. The military sent much of turkeys, and ready for a night to congratulate.

"Welcome back, Jeff!"

"It is my duty!"

Dora-the-Kid, later saw his friends sent letter to congratulate Christmas! All of them. Kid was very happy.

"Thank you."

Especially Dora-nikov! He waved hands, like sending a message: Christmas! They now saw the Santa. Only 5 minutes before 00:00 in Italy, and the Santa came down! He gave a hug to all, especially Jeff.

"Thank you, now, do you wanna know? You just meet Urara, and you helped her so much!"

"Santa, I… I just…"

"Here is my gift for you. You are an adult, but you can give it to your son in the future. The song related here. You will understand why you just did a good job in Greece."

"Well…"

Jeff could not answer, because the Santa would leave. He left faster than other eyes, and he smiled: "See you in next year!" Then he just left. Meanwhile, all of Kid's friends gathered: The Doraemons.

With Jeff, he just saw the present: it was a DVD record, named "Snow Princess". Amazingly, his heart rose up, after it…

"So, he gave this, might be…"

He linked back to Urara's song when he was fixing the jet. He now knew something…

"Urara Kasugano…"

Seeing that, he might know something. So he put on and he returned to his room. He opened the DVD and began to listen…

* * *

 _Snow Princess_


	13. Chapter 13

**No one POV:**

Naples, Italy

Just like a Snow Princess, they gave this…

Oh my, Syrup and Urara…

…

…

…

" _I have a dream of my Santa_

 _But my flower began to fly down_

 _I wish to see my mother again_

 _But she, left away…_

 _I was along like a snow piece_

 _I look like nothing…_

 _Were I am, a girl to be_

 _Single and cold, winter…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To free on sky, to fly with wings_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To release from the snow…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To escape out of Siberia_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _Just… wanna be…_

 _Ahhhhhhhh…_

 _Seeing you in the deep of height_

 _Waiting you under Christmas tree_

 _Through Jerusalem…_

 _And I saw nothing else…_

 _Snow keeps falling_

 _Like a tiny flower_

 _Through my eyes,_

 _In my dream I saw a Kingdom…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To free on sky, to fly with wings_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To release from the snow…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To escape out of Siberia_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _Just… wanna be…_

 _Ahhhhhhhh…_

 _In my hearts, in my soul_

 _Do I see, my Prince of snow?_

 _Santa Claus, thanks you now_

 _For giving my Kingdom…_

 _Ahhhhhhhh…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To free on sky, to fly with wings_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To release from the snow…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To escape out of Siberia_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _Just… wanna be…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To free on sky, to fly with wings_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To release from the snow…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _To escape out of Siberia_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _Just… wanna be…_

 _I wanna be a Snow Princess_

 _Just… wanna be…_ "

"Well said! Nice new song!" Dora-the-Kid arrived: "Merry Christmas Jeff! And Happy New Year."

"Thanks." Jeffrey Kazakoff put his DVD down, he smiled…

…

…

…

And looking up, he thought one thing: Urara Kasugano, now she would release herself, to become a Snow Princess soon… The kiss between her and Syrup talk everything.


End file.
